


Adjustments

by somehowunbroken



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three hours before JARVIS tells Steve that Tony is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go with the Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330976) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> Written for the Steve/Tony tentacle porn party that [](http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cookinguptales**](http://cookinguptales.dreamwidth.org/) held on DW. This is a direct sequel to [](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/profile)[**shinysylver**](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/)'s fic [Go with the Flow](http://shinysylver.livejournal.com/185390.html), and you should read that first, because the setup of this will not make sense without reading that one. Also, it's awesome, so read it for that fact too.

Steve jumps when JARVIS calls his name. He can’t help it; he’s been lying in his bed for at least three hours, trying desperately to think about absolutely nothing, and definitely not what Tony has been up to in the lab.

“My apologies,” JARVIS says mildly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine,” Steve says, sitting up. “Is everything okay?”

“I believe so,” JARVIS replies. “Mr. Stark asked me to inform you that he’s ready for you to go down to the lab.”

Steve goes from sitting to standing without consciously asking his body to do so. “Tony said he’s ready?”

“Well,” JARVIS says, “I did paraphrase, but that’s the essence of the message, yes.”

“Thanks,” Steve replies, walking into the hallway. He tries to keep himself to a walking pace, but now there’s no way he can _not_ think about Tony, about what else is in the basement, about what he’s about to see-

“Well,” Tony says with a grin when Steve stops in the doorway, “I’ve made a few improvements to the overall design, but the basic idea is the same.” He tugs his shirt up over his head and tosses it to the floor; his eyebrow rises toward the ceiling, and Steve belatedly realizes that it’s something that he usually chastises Tony for.

“Um,” Steve says, glancing at the shirt.

Tony laughs, and Steve’s eyes flick back to him immediately when Tony’s hand goes for the button on his pants. “So you’re going to watch,” he says conversationally, nodding his head at the cot in the corner. Steve walks to it, never taking his eyes off of Tony. When he sits down and looks around, he can immediately tell that Tony has rearranged the room for the occasion, piling blankets on the floor in front of where Steve is sitting and adjusting the lighting just so.

“Tony,” he starts, meaning to ask _what_ or _how_ or, possibly, _why_ , but Tony shakes his head and cuts in.

“You’re going to watch,” he repeats, flicking the button, “while I lay down and let this thing fuck me.”

“Oh,” Steve replies, blushing at the words, and coloring further when Tony’s eyes drop to the very obvious tent in his pants. Steve grabs at the sheet on the cot to keep from covering himself or reaching out or pushing his hand into his pants.

“I’m not going to touch you, and you’re not going to touch me,” Tony continues, “and, well, I probably won’t be touching me, either, given the – well, I’ll let you figure that part out on your own, actually. But you,” he says, smiling the slow smile that never fails to make Steve’s blood burn through his body, “you’re going to touch yourself all you want. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Steve mutters. He can’t seem to let go of the sheet, though, not until Tony crosses the room and leans in to kiss him. His hands frame Steve’s face as their lips meet, and it’s hot and sharp and almost playful as Tony nips at his mouth. Steve’s hands move almost automatically to Tony’s waist, pulling him in and holding him steady.

“Okay,” Tony says as he pulls back, “ _now_ we’re not going to touch each other.”

Steve laughs softly as Tony stands back up and walks back towards the tentacle machine. He drops his pants as soon as he’s out of Steve’s reach, tossing a smirk over his shoulder as he runs a hand up the length of the nearest tentacle.

“Any requests?” Tony asks, flicking the end of the tentacle with his fingertip. It ripples and moves, curling around Tony’s hand and tugging. He laughs as he stumbles toward it.

“Oh,” Steve says, almost involuntarily. Tony glances over and grins.

“I think we’ll just see where it takes us this time,” he suggests, and all Steve can do is nod.

Steve turns his attention to the tentacle thing. Tony had added more arms to it while Steve was upstairs; instead of the four he’d originally had, there are now eight that Steve can see, each covered in that same synthetic skin material that Tony had talked about earlier. They’re uniform in every way that Steve can see.

Tony hums, and Steve’s eyes snap back to him immediately. He tugs the wrist that the tentacle is wrapped around, and the tentacle thing responds by sending another tentacle out to catch his other wrist. Tony tugs harder, clearly straining against the restraint, and Steve wants to call out for a minute, to get up and stop it, but then Tony nods and lets his shoulders slump.

“Strong,” he says, satisfied. He glances over at Steve and frowns. Steve has no idea what’s written on his face, but the tentacles immediately slip away from Tony’s wrists and he takes a step towards Steve. “Hey, what, no bondage, got it,” he rattles off. “I didn’t think you’d be – but it doesn’t mater, if you don’t like it I’ll just-”

“Tony,” Steve breaks in. “It’s fine, really. It just looked like you couldn’t-”

“Ah,” Tony says, eyes lighting in understanding. “No, see, JARVIS is monitoring my respiration and heart rate, and if they go to unacceptable levels, he’ll pull the plug on the whole shebang.” He flashes a smile. “Safe, sane, and consensual, right?”

Steve flushes. That had been an interesting conversation, though this seems like it might be just as fun. “Just – JARVIS?”

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS says immediately.

“If I say stop, will you?” Steve asks hesitantly, never looking away from Tony, whose smile goes gentle. “If that’s okay,” he adds, this time to Tony, who nods.

“Very well,” JARVIS agrees. “If you give the word, I’ll stop all activity.”

“Thank you,” Steve says. Tony just smiles at him for a moment, oddly soft for their surroundings, before his smile stretches and gains a distinct leering quality.

“Where were we?” he asks, holding his arms away from his body and keeping his smirk firmly in place. Two of the tentacles slither away from the rest, snaking over Tony’s shoulders and down to wrap around his wrists again. Tony gives another tug, and they stay firmly in place.

“Here we go,” he adds, and all Steve can do is watch as the other tentacles reach out. One wraps itself around Tony’s torso again and again, coiling around him steadily without squeezing. Steve looks at it, a little confused – hadn’t they all been the same size? – before Tony says, “They adjust if they need to, don’t worry, it’s supposed to do that.”

“Ah,” Steve replies, focusing on the way the tentacle teases at Tony’s nipple, the way it lets Tony’s back arch and his head fall back without letting him go. Two more tentacles tease around Tony’s thighs, and then he’s being raised up off the floor. Steve sucks in a breath as the tentacles hold Tony a few inches from the ground, then turn and lower him to lie on his back. They don’t release Tony once he’s settled on the blankets, though; instead, the ones around Tony’s wrists pull slowly until Tony’s arms are stretched out to either side of his body, and the ones around his thighs pull his legs up and apart. He’s completely and utterly exposed, and when another tentacle snakes its way over and rubs across Tony’s entrance, Steve reaches down and unbuttons his jeans.

“Yeah,” Tony says, raising his head and looking at Steve with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Yeah, come on, you get to have fun here, too.”

Tony cuts off with a moan as a tentacle pushes against his lips. He opens his mouth and pulls it in, and this time it’s Steve who moans, watching as Tony closes his eyes and hollows out his cheeks. The tentacle moves in and out of Tony’s mouth, spit-slick and smooth.

Tony moans again, and Steve looks down to where the tentacle at Tony’s hole is pressing inside slowly, carefully. It’s shining slightly in the light, like it had somehow gotten itself covered in lube, and from the way it slides into Tony, Steve guesses that’s exactly what had happened. It’s thinner than it had originally been, Steve notes distantly, watching as more and more of it slips inside. Another tentacle wraps loosely around the base of Tony’s cock, stroking up and down the length with its tip, and Tony groans around the tentacle in his mouth.

Tony’s fingers are spread wide, and they twitch against the floor as Steve watches, spellbound. He’s steadily stroking his own cock as he takes in the scene, Tony held down and held open and completely taken, and he has to pull in a few deep breaths to keep himself from coming before he’s absorbed every detail of what is spread before his eyes.

The tentacle inside Tony pulls out completely before slipping back in, just its tip pressing inside before sliding out again. The tentacle teases and teases until Tony is jerking on the floor, making a constant stream of sound that’s nothing more than garbled noise. His dick is hard and flushed, twitching against his stomach, one tentacle still wrapped around it.

The tentacle teasing at Tony’s entrance slides in quickly without any sort of warning, and Steve watches as it stops pressing in and starts to swell. At some point it starts thrusting, too, a perfect counterpoint to the one in Tony’s mouth, and Steve groans and starts jerking himself faster. The tentacle in Tony’s ass is much larger now, almost as big around as Steve is, and definitely longer. It keeps up its thrusting in perfect rhythm, and when the tentacle around Tony’s torso stars flicking at a nipple and the one around his dick stops holding on and starts jerking, Tony makes a gurgling sort of sound and arches up off the floor as he comes.

“Get it off of him, JARVIS,” Steve says, stumbling up off of the cot and heading for Tony. The tentacles slide free as Steve approaches, and Tony barely moves as they go. Tony is panting, Steve sees as he spreads himself over Tony’s body, and his hands are trembling slightly.

“God, Tony,” Steve says, voice rough as he leans to rest his forehead against Tony’s. Steve rocks his hips into Tony’s thigh. “Beautiful, God, you’re just-”

Tony reaches up clumsily, dropping a hand onto the back of Steve’s neck and tilting his head down for a kiss. It’s almost chaste, like Tony can’t summon the energy to do anything more, and Steve makes no move to deepen it as he groans against Tony’s lips and comes.

“I’d say that was a rousing success,” Tony says at some point later. Steve is laying at his side, running his fingers through Tony’s hair. Tony grins at him. “I definitely enjoyed myself, and based on what I saw, you had a good time as well.”

“Oh, you think so?” Steve says, arching an eyebrow. Tony grins, unrepentant, and moves in closer, until he’s pressed up against Steve’s front.

“Oh, definitely,” he says, leaning in to kiss his way from Steve’s collarbone to his mouth. “I’d say we both had an enjoyable afternoon, and if you try to disagree, I’ll call you a liar to your face.”

Steve grins. “Okay, so I liked that,” he says. Tony laughs, and Steve leans in to steal a kiss before going on. “I have a few suggestions for next time, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony draws back a little, face thoughtful. “Like what?”

Steve shrugs. “Um, more of them,” he says, gesturing to where the tentacles have gone still on the table above them. “Maybe some with different textures, or ones that look different. And,” he says, leaning in until his lips are against Tony’s ear, “next time, I want to try it.”

Tony sucks in a sharp breath and looks at Steve, his eyes dark. “Oh,” he says, a slow smile spreading over his face, “I don’t think any of those changes are going to be hard to make.”  



End file.
